


Edeleth Shorts

by Kyumika



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth Week, F/F, I honestly have no idea what I’m doing, I just had to put uno, I’m failing English class, Literally spoilers of the beginning of the post time skip, and that’s about it, ngl I made Byleth the calmest teacher ever, what a dream, who doesn’t love uno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: Shorts for Edeleth week.Day 2: Pillow“You’re too cute. No wonder Professor loves you the most.”Almost choking on her beverage, Edelgard hastily downed it. “P-Professor loves me? What in the name of Seiros are you saying?”





	1. Silver Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to come across Edeleth week through the discord and somewhat decided to do it because I’m terrible at catching ‘so and so’ weeks on time. 
> 
> So here we are. This is my first attempt at an Edeleth fic and I still haven’t finished CF.

Day 1: Snow Day

It had been 5 years since the fall of the monastery, which Edelgard had made the base of her army, for tactical purposes. However, the burden of her lost teacher forever weighed upon her shoulders, the location of the battle reminding her every day that it was her fault that she lost her beloved one. That is, until this fated day of her return. 

“Hey El.”

Edelgard immediately recognised the voice. The soothing yet commanding voice which delivered all her lectures back in the days when she was still a student. The voice which calmed her nightmares. The voice which belonged to the person whom she loved the most. The voice of the person who called her El.

Yet she couldn’t want to believe it. Every single time it’s her delusions playing tricks on her. The more she hoped, the more she despaired after the realisation hit. Therefore, over time, the Emperor learnt to cast away those feelings. After all, they would only hurt and Edelgard has had enough pain to last an eternity.

She knew that she should turn around, to make sure the person approaching her was not a threat, but she somehow knew that she would be fine.

A pair of ice cold fingers found its way to Edelgard’s eyes, cupping them in her hands. “Guess who,” breathed the familiar voice, tickling El’s beet-red ears.

“…”

A few moments had passed, still with no response from the Emperor. The two stood in place, neither moving an inch, until eventually Edelgard gave in. It wasn’t a dream. At least she hoped. At least she didn’t think it was. “I knew you’d come back…” She muttered, a tear sliding down her cheek, “…My teacher.”

Once she realised that Edelgard refused to face her, Byleth lowered her arms from her face and wrapped them around her Empress and buried her head into the crevice of her neck. “You’ve changed. I like this new hairstyle.”

Blushing furiously, Edelgard quietly responded. “…Thanks.”

It was then she noticed tiny specks of white had landed on her head and looked up, to see millions of fine particles of silver-like snow, dancing through the air before gently settling on the pair for a fleeting moment. “You must be freezing, wearing so little on a cold winters day. Should we go to my quarters?”

“I’m alright. I just want to stay here with you.” 

Edelgard reached towards her teacher’s hand that remained clasped around her neck, making sure that she was really there. “I’m not dreaming, right?”

Byleth tightened her grip around her, while being careful to not cause her beloved discomfort. “I don’t think you are. I’m right here with you, my Empress. And I will be for evermore.”


	2. Gossip Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Pillow
> 
> “You’re too cute. No wonder Professor loves you so much.”
> 
> Almost choking on her beverage, Edelgard hastily downed it and wiped her lips. “P-Professor loves me? What in the name of Seiros are you saying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if this even qualifies for Edeleth Week anymore as most of it’s shown through her conversations with Dorothea mainly... 
> 
> Oh well, I love Dorothea almost as much as El and that’s saying something.
> 
> I referenced a bunch of stuff in this and I hate myself for it. Let’s see if anyone finds it.

It was half past midnight and Edelgard quietly tread down the steps to the first floor of the dormitories, being careful not to disturb anyone in the middle of the night, clutching her pillow with both hands. The night was rather chilly, as the Wyvern Moon began to draw near. Thankfully Edelgard took the precautions and slung a cardigan of some sort over her shoulders before exiting her own room. “The future emperor shouldn’t be sneaking around like this…” she thought, and quickly made her way to her destination: Dorothea’s chamber.

  
Dorothea had made plans with Edelgard and all of other girls across all the houses for a girls night for her birthday and a mini party with Bonding Bites, because who wouldn’t want some Bonding Bites at one in the morning, even though Edelgard was fairly certain that midnight feasts would not be tolerated if found out. But who says that the future emperor can’t have some fun while in school? The arranged meeting time was at one in the morning, but it was the first time Edelgard was ever invited to some sort of girls-only party so naturally, she couldn’t hold in her excitement, as childish as it may be, until she couldn’t wait anymore and wanted to talk it out with her dear friend, not that she would possibly be able to admit that.

She gently knocked on Dorothea’s door, barely audible, but enough to be heard. As a response, she heard the sound of footsteps grow louder, before having the door flying open in her face. “Oh hey there Edie. You’re here early,” the songstress whispered, gesturing for her friend to enter, before carefully shutting the door. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen you in something that’s not your uniform, right?”

  
“… And gym wear, of course.” Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, she made herself comfortable while Dorothea brewed her guest a cup of tea, using a tea set gifted to her by Marianne. To Edelgard, Dorothea seemed to be getting along well with all of the girls, and genuinely admired that charisma and natural charm of hers.

  
“Ah yes, of course. How could I forget. We all know how much you love it, after you realised that Professor looked at you more often than in our normal uniforms.” Had Dorothea not been carrying a tea cup brimming with hot Bergamot she happened to lay her hands on, she would have earned herself a smack to the face with a toss of the pillow Edelgard had been holding onto, except that it would be more painful than normal pillow fights, knowing that Edelgard has a strength stat higher than anyone else she knew. Thank the goddess that she went the extra mile by spending 1500g extra on her emperor’s favourite type of tea, whose smell seemed to have some sort of a sedating effect on her.

  
“H-Hey… That’s not it… I just think it’s a lot more comfortable to wear, especially in the warmer months…” Edelgard hid her face in her pillow which she only clutched onto tighter, fearing that Dorothea would see through her completely, which wasn’t wrong. Dorothea was always rather perceptive of the people around her.

  
“Haha, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Anyway, I think your pajamas are adorable. They really suit you.” Replied the older girl, passing her guest her tea and sipped some of her own in a refined manner, something befitting of a noble.

  
Edelgard examined the woman beside her, being careful to avoid places she probably should not be gazing upon, not that Dorothea would have minded. The other girl wore a short sleeved loose fitting violet top, adorned with lace and ribbon, with a pair of matching shorts to go with it, exposing her slender legs. In addition, she wore a stylish yet comfortable cardigan and had her hair tied back in a ponytail, which was a rare sight. “You look wonderful too. You have this mature aura that I could only wish to adopt.”

  
She chuckled in response and gently pat the younger girl on the head. “You’re too cute. No wonder Professor loves you so much.”

  
Almost choking on her beverage, Edelgard hastily downed it and wiped her lips. “P-Professor loves me? What in the name of Seiros are you saying?”

  
“You haven’t realised? Everyone’s always talking about you two. Don’t worry, I’ve made sure that everyone will support you two when you become a thing or questionable things may happen to them. I’ve even gotten Hubert under control so you two can go have fun and get as close as you want in bed-“

  
There was no tea saving her this time. In an instant, the pillow collided with the songstress’ face, the impact throwing her backwards onto her bed. Still in a daze, Dorothea reached for the pillow and prepared to launch it at the rascal until she was unfortunately interrupted by the knocking of her door.

  
“Guess who brought Uno!” Yelled a certain pinkhead, waving the deck at me. “I’ve always wanted to have a game of Uno at one in the morning with a group of people.”

  
“I’m sure… it’ll be more fun… Than just the two of us playing…” Added Marianne in a whisper, though her normal volume would have been perfectly fine and her whispers are barely audible. “Hilda always comes into my room in the middle of the night… Just because I’m next door…”

  
“Hey, it’s not like you complain about it.” Hilda said, while opening the door for the trio from Blue Lions to join the party. “Doesn’t that mean that I’ve got your consent?”

  
Mercedes chuckled and joined the newly formed circle on the floor beside Annette who entered along side her and Dorothea. “I don’t think that’s how consent works.”

  
“Well… I don’t mind it…” Marianne flushed red and attempted to cover her face, but at her dismay, Hilda seemed to be the only one who wasn’t listening and went to get the door for the last four to arrive. “... Nevermind then…”

  
Everyone laughed in response, but somewhat attempted to stifle their giggles as indeed it was one in the morning and nobody knew what would happen if they were caught. But a crime isn’t a crime unless you get caught so all they had to do was get away with it.

  
Once the group had finally assembled, Hilda dealt out the cards and quickly explained the rules to everyone, as nobody from the other two houses seemed to know about the existence of the card game, which she found blasphemous but accepted the difference in cultures. “And in addition to the rules, I think it would be fun if the winner exposes a secret of a person of the person sitting to the right of them.”

  
“Oh yes, it would be a good way for us to get to know each other better.” Said Ingrid, who picked up her deck and seemed to already have a firm grasp on the game.

  
Then the games began, and at certain intervals Dorothea went around dishing out snacks and drinks for group and didn’t seem to be focusing much on the game. Unfortunately for Edelgard who was sitting to the right of the said girl, she announced: “Uno!”

  
“There is still a chance,” thought Edelgard, believing in the RNG that Mercedes would not change the colour of the pile, as she was almost certain that Dorothea did not have another red card. Fortunately enough, she was correct. Dorothea did not have a red card. Unfortunately enough, it was a wild card and wins the game regardless.

  
Edelgard held her head in her hands and let out an exasperated sigh. It was time to be humiliated. A secret that may ruin her status as the future Emperor. She knew that a secret by Dorothea wouldn’t be anything good at all, especially knowing how that girl somehow knows everything about her.

  
“A secret about Edie… Hm…” Dorothea pondered for a moment before her eyes lit up. “Our Edie is extremely in love with our Professor.”

  
After the reveal, there was only silence. Edelgard felt crushed by the amount of stares, before hearing the burst of laughter following the moment of stillness.

  
“Hey, that’s not a secret. Everyone in the academy knows that,” said Lysithea, “You must be able to think of something better than that. We all know you can.”

  
“Huh? Weren’t they already dating?” added Ingrid, who also refused to accept Dorothea’s exposure. “Wasn’t there a rumour going around that they met up at the Goddess Tower once and made out incredibly intensely and passionately?”

  
Her face burned at these accusations and cleared her voice. “T-That is not true! T-They’re all just rumours after all!” She stammered, only resulting in more laughter.

  
As the girls continued to insist on a new secret to be revealed about the house leader, the door subtly creaked open. “What in the heavens is going on in here?” declared a voice that all of them knew so well. A crime isn’t a crime until you’re caught.  
It seemed that their mini cult meeting had become some sort of a crime, according to those conditions. “It’s three in the morning, I’m exhausted and frankly enough, I cannot be bothered to deal with you lot. I won’t send you girls back to your room but please for God’s sake. Turn it down.” As she scanned the room, Byleth raised her eyebrows at the sight of her honor student. “I’m surprised you’re here El. Well that makes it easier for me. El, you’re in charge of this lot. Don’t stay up too late. If you sleep through class, the archbishop might somehow find out about this and I’m pretty sure you don’t want that.” And with that, Byleth had left them to their devices, which probably wasn’t a great idea, but not before stealing a chunk of the cake that rested upon the table.

  
Edelgard now invigorated with the position her teacher assigned her encouraged the girls to continue with their night and lead the conversations like a true leader. She didn’t need to admire Dorothea for her charisma. She already had plenty of her own.

Morning had risen and the bodies of the girls decorated the floor of Dorothea’s room. Such a room was not made to fit eleven girls all at once but they all somehow fit in, with thanks to Annette, Lysithea and Hilda who happened to save space by sleeping on top of Mercedes, Edelgard and Marianne respectively.

  
While preparing for class, Byleth realised that she hadn’t seen any of the girls all morning and hoped for the worst and somehow expected this to happen. Nevertheless, she was kind hearted enough to let them off this once and as a bonus, decided to wake them up herself.

  
“Good afternoon girls. It is now 1pm and night time is officially over! Rise and shine~ I know you’re all well rested as there’s no chance that you girls slept at five in the morning because you’re all such good children.”

  
Brimming with sarcasm, Byleth tended to each of the girls, tearing Annette and the others away from their human mattresses and giving the girls underneath a chance to restore the normal amount of oxygen a human body should have.  
Though most of the girls were now somewhat barely conscious, Edelgard still seemed to be fully immersed in dreamland. Byleth swept her hair to the side, and tenderly planted her lips to her forehead. “Good morning, El.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try harder tomorrow.


End file.
